Люк Скайуокер/Канон
|Вес= |Цвет волос=Блондин, позже белый и серый''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' |Цвет глаз=Голубой |Цвет лица=Светлый |Имплантаты=Кибернетическая правая кистьЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |СкрытьП= |Эпоха= |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Флот Альянса ***Красная эскадрилья ***Разбойная эскадрилья *Деревня Светлого древаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |Учителя=*Оби-Ван Кеноби *Йода |Ученики=Бен Соло }} Люк Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, рыцарь-джедай. Он был сыном падшего рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы, приходился внуком Шми Скайуокер Ларс, племянником Оуэну и Беру Ларс и братом-близнецом Леи Органы. Рождённые на астероиде Полис-Масса, близнецы практически сразу стали сиротами, так как их мать умерла при родах, а отец, павший на тёмную сторону Силы и принявший имя Лорда ситов Дарт Вейдер, так и не узнал о их рождении. Люка и Лею разделили и мальчика забрал мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, который отвёз его на планету Татуиин, где передал младенца на воспитание семье Ларсов, чтобы спрятать его от Галактической Империи. На Татуине Люк рос не зная о своём происхождении, но его жизнь полностью изменилась, когда его дядя приобрёл двух доидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, перевозящих чертежи супероружия Империи — «Звезды Смерти». После того как его тётю и дядю убили солдаты Империи, разыскивавшие эти планы, Скайуокер, потерявший всё что у него было, отправился в опасное путешествии, чтобы доставить чертежи Альянсу повстанцев, в пути обучаясь путям Силы у Кеноби и встретившись с Ханом Соло и (не зная ещё об этом) своей сестрой, принцессой Леей Органой, членом Восстания. После того как Кеноби был убит Вейдером, Скайуокер принял участия в битве при Явине вместе с повстанцами и, направляемый духом Кеноби, смог уничтожить «Звезду Смерти». Став членом Альянса повстанцев, Люк участвовал во множестве сражений с силами Империи возглавляемых Вейдером, который охотился за Скайуокером на протяжении последующих трёх лет. После того как повстанцам пришлось покинуть свою базу во время битвы на планете Хот, Скайуокер отправился на покрытую болотами планету Дагоба, где, следуя указаниям своего погибшего наставника Кеноби, он приступил к джедайским тренировкам под руководством мастера-джедая Йоды. Однако позже Скайуокер угодил в расставленную Вейдером ловушку в Облачном городе на Беспине, где состоялась дуэль на световых мечах между ним и Лордом ситов, в ходе которой Вейдер раскрыл Люку, что является его отцом. Спустя год Скайуокер сражался в битве при Эндоре, во время которой добровольно сдался Вейдеру, когда понял, что пришло время в открытую сразиться со своим отцом и Галактическим Императором Шивом Палпатином. Несмотря на попытки Сидиуса склонить Скайуокера на тёмную сторону Силы, Люк не поддался и объявил себя джедаем. Противостоя двум ситам, Скайуокеру удалось пробудить добро в Вейдере, который, приняв искупление и вновь став Энакиным Скайуокером, уничтожил Сидиуса ценой собственной жизни. Благодаря Скайуокеру битва закончилась победой Восстания, и вернувшись на Эндор Люк присоединился к общему празднованию этого события. После падения Империи Люк основал новую Академию джедаев, желая возродить Орден джедаев. Однако его предал его ученик и племянник, Бен, взявший имя Кайло Рен, убивший других падаванов Люка и присоединившийся к Сноуку на Тёмной стороне Силы. Виня себя в случившимся, Люк удалился из галактики и отправился на поиски Первого храма джедаев. Годы спустя Люка нашла чувствительная к Силе мусорщица Рей, следовавшая карте, которую оставил Люк, с помощью R2-D2 и BB-8. Биография До рождения Во время Войн клонов мастер-джедай Йода отправился на поиски секретов бессмертия. Это путешествие привело джедая на Морабанд, древнюю родину ситов, где его посетили видения будущего. В конце странствия Жрица Силы Спокойствие, которая являлась проводником Йоды в его путешествии, поведала ему о том, что был ещё один Скайуокер, и Йода услышал свой голос из будущего, произносящий эти же слова. Это событие стало предзнаменованием рождения и дальнейшей судьбы Люка Скайуокера, как и его сестры-близнеца Леи. Ранние годы Люк Скайуокер родился на астероиде Полис-Масса спустя два дня после провозглашения Галактической Империей. Он и его сестра-близнец Лея, родившаяся сразу после него, были детьми сенатора Галактической Республики Падме Амидалы, которая умерла при родах, и рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, незадолго до рождения детей павшего на тёмную сторону Силы. Чтобы уберечь детей от Империи и новообращённого Лорда ситов Дарта Вейдера, Оби-Ван Кеноби лично отвёз младенца Люка сводному брату Энакина Оуэну Ларсу и его жене Беру на планету Татуин, в то время как сенатор Бейл Органа вместе с женой, королевой Альдераана, согласились удочерить Лею. Детство Скайуокера прошло на влагодобывающей ферме Ларсов, где его дядя безуспешно старался противостоять жажде приключений юного Люка, рассказывая ему, что его отец был всего лишь "навигатором на космическом перевозчике" во времена Войн клонов. Зато тётя, Беру, часто читала мальчику книги, а однажды, когда дядя отлучился по делам в Мос-Эйсли, отвезла его в Анкорхед, где, использовав подключение к ГолоНету, показала Люку изображения лесов, рек и океанов.Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и парень с фермы Когда Люку исполнилось восемь лет, на Татуине началась Великая засуха, во время которой приспешники преступного лорда Джаббы Хатта занимались сбором "водного налога" от имени своего хозяина, не обращая внимания на трудности, которые это накладывало на фермеров-влагадобытчиков. Наивно полагая, что он может вернуть украденную у фермеров воду, юный Скайуокер ночью встал на пути у коллекторв. Почувствовав опасность, грозившую опекаемому им мальчику, Кеноби бросился на помощь Люку. Добравшись до головорезов Джаббы, джедай вырубил фары на их транспортном средстве при помощи Силы, чтобы остаться непознанным, и принялся "вырубать" всех приспешников хатта одного за другим. В испуге, одни из них, который держал в заложниках Люка, оттолкнул мальчика, из-за чего тот упал на землю и, ударившись головой, потерял сознание. После того как Кеноби расправился со всей бандой, он отвез ребёнка назад к Ларсам, где утром он был найден тётей и дядей, не подозревавшим о личности его спасителя.Звёздные войны 7. Из записок старого Бена Кеноби: Последний из своего племени Тем не менее, несмотря на все старания дяди, юношеская жажда приключений не покидала Скайуокера, более того, она начала лишь возрастать, после того, как в нём обнаружились природная предрасположенность к пилотированию, унаследованная от отца, которая пробудила в нём непреодолимое желание покинуть Татуин. По мере того, как всё больше друзей Люка покидали планету следуя за мечтой, он всё больше и больше обижался на дядю, который не отпускал его, оправдывая это тем, что ему по прежнему была нужна помощь Люка на ферме. На самом деле Оуэн всего лишь пытался уберечь Люка, чтобы то не пошёл по стопам своего отца. В то время, когда Люк не был занят на ферме своего дяди, он развлекался отстреливая вомп-крыс, а в возрасте тринадцати лет увлёкся гонками в опасном каньоне Беггарса на своём T-16 «Скайхуппер». Также он часто проводил время на станции «Тош» со своими друзьями: Биггсом Дарклайтером, Лэйзом «Фиксером» Лонознером,Star Wars: Card Trader Кэми Марстрап, Винди и Диком; которые иногда называли его "Червяком".Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5 В своём желании покинуть Татуин Люк был готов поступить в Имперскую академию вместе с Дарклайтером, который отговорил его от этого, когда в последний раз навестил друзей в Анкорхеде. Тогда же он рассказал Люку что планирует дезертировать из Империи и присоединиться к Альянсу за восстановление Республики. Галактическая гражданская война Прощание с Татуином Приобретение двух дроидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, дядей Скайуокера навсегда изменило жизнь молодого парня. Вскоре после того, как Люк обнаружил скрытое в дроиде-астромеханике R2-D2 сообщение для Оби-Вана Кеноби, он оказался атакован народом песков, от которых парня спас старый Бен Кеноби. Вскоре юноша узнал что некогда Кеноби был джедаем, служившим во время Войн клонов вместе с отцом Скайуокера. Он рассказал Люку, что его отец не был пилотом грузового корабля, а являлся рыцарем-джедаем, которого сразил Дарт Вейдер. По пути в Анкорхед Скайуокер и Кеноби наткнулись на группу убитых джав, тех самых, которые продали дроидов дяде Люка. Услышав предположение Кеноби, что убить торговцев могли имперские штурмовики, Скайуокер, испуганный тем, что они могли просмотреть торговые записи джав, немедленно отправился домой, надеясь спасти дядю с тётей. Однако вернувшись он обнаружил, что опоздал. Его родные были убиты Империей. Оставшись без семьи, Люк согласился отправиться с Кеноби на Альдераан, чтобы доставить астродроида, хранившего в себе чертежи «Звезды Смерти», Бейлу Органе, по просьбе его дочери, принцессы Леи Органы. По дороге в Мос-Эйсли Кеноби начал обучать юношу, дав Скайуокеру первый урок, из которого тот усвоил основы джедайской медитации.Оружие джедая: Приключения Люка Скайуокера Прибыв в город они посетили одну из кантин Мос-Эйсли, где Люк чудом избежал драки с беглым преступником Пондой Баба. Там же Скайуокер и Кеноби нашли способ покинуть планету, встретившись с Ханом Соло и его первым помощником Чубаккой. Заключив с ними сделку, пообещав заплатить две тысячи кредитов сразу и пятнадцать после прибытия на Альдераан, Кеноби сказал Люку продать его спидер чтобы заплатить первый взнос. Спасение с «Звезды Смерти» После успешного побега от штурмовиков на корабле Соло «Тысячелетний сокол», Кеноби приступил к объяснению Скайуокеру путей Силы, что крайне веселило Соло. Однако занятие прервалось, когда корабль прибыл в систему Альдераан и они обнаружили что планета уничтожена. Практически сразу после этого они приметили патрульный звёздный истребитель TIE/LN и, проследовав за ним, они пришли к выводу, что истребитель держит путь к, как им изначально показалось, небольшому спутнику, который, как потом оказалось, являлся ничем иным как «Звездой Смерти». Захваченные её притягивающим лучом, они оказались на борту гигантской космической станции. Оказавшись на борту, Люк и Хан вырубили двух штурмовиков и переоделись в их броню, в то время как Кеноби в одиночку отправился отключать притягивающий луч. Однако когда R2-D2 обнаружил, что Лея Оргна содержится под стражей на станции, Скайуокер уговорил Соло отправиться на её спасение. С помощью Хана и Чубакки, троица сумела проникнуть в тюремный блок, притворившись что сопровождают пленного вуки. Но освобождение принцессы из заточения не обошлось без осложнений. Чтобы не быть убитыми прибывшими имперскими войсками, беглецы были вынуждены удирать через шахту мусоропровода, которая привела их в уплотнитель мусора. Выбравшись из уплотнителя, Скайуокер и Органа отделились от Соло и Чубакки, чтобы немного позже вновь воссоединиться и встретиться с дроидами в одном из ангаров станции, где был пришвартован «Сокол». В конечном итоге им удалось покинуть «Звезду Смерти», но для этого Кеноби пришлось пожертвовать своей жизнью в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером. Увидев смерть своего наставника, Люка обуяла ярость, но в то же время пришло смятение и отчаяние, и Органа попыталась как-то облегчить разрывавшие его чувства, выразив сожаление о его потере. Скрывшись от Империи, экипаж «Сокола» укрылся на базе повстанцев на Явине 4, не подозревая о том, что Империя смогла проследить за ними и «Звезда Смерти» уже приближается к ним. Герой Восстания Явин 4 По прибытии на Явин 4, их встретил коммандер Уиллард, которому Органа представила Скайуокера, так как он выразил желание стать пилотом Альянса повстанцев. После этого они покинули Люка и он встретился с Веджем Антиллесом, который был его куратором во время лётных тестов на симуляторе. Спустя чуть более чем 30 секунд Люк провалил тест, на что более опытный пилот посоветовал Скайуокеру слушать его наставления и не отчаиваться. И со второй попытки Люк, воспользовавшись наставлениями Антиллеса, смог превзойти наилучший результат Антиллеса и поставить новый рекорд, из-за чего Уиллард согласился принять его без предварительной подготовки. Скайуокер был приписан к Красному звену и получил позывной Красный-5. После общего разбора плана нападения на приближающуюся «Звезду Смерти», Скайуокер начал приготовления к атаке, когда встретился с Соло, загружавшего свою награду за спасение Органы на «Сокол», и готовившегося покинуть базу Альянса. Скайуокер попытался убедить его остаться и помочь им в борьбе с Империей, но Соло отказался, что глубоко расстроило Люка. Попрощавшись с Органой, Скайуокер отправился к своему звёздному истребителю T-65B «X-wing», когда встретился со старым другом - Биггсом Дарклайтером, который являлся лидером одного из звеньев в предстоящей битве. В завершении их короткой встречи, Дарклайтер пообещал Люку, что они расскажут друг другу множество историй после возвращения. Во время битвы при Явние Скайуокер стал свидетелем смерти многих своих товарищей, включая Дарклайтера. После того как лидеры обеих эскадрилий были убиты, Люк самолично возглавил решающую атаку. Благодаря своевременно пришедшему на помощь «Тысячелетнему соколу» и с поддержкой духа Кеноби, Скайуокер смог с одного выстрела, и при помощи Силы, направившей протонные торпеды точно в цель, уничтожить грозную боевую станцию. Следующим утром он, Чубакка и Хан Соло были награждены медалью за доблесть, за мужество проявленное в бою. thumb|220px|Скайуокер, наблюдающий за тем, как шаттл Органы вырвался с Явина. Сразу после завершения церемонии Скайуокера порекомендовал Органе провести немного времени наедине со своей скорбью о погибшей семье и потерянном доме. Позже он и Антиллес, как единственные оставшиеся в живых члены Красной группы, получили задание от генерала Яна Додонны догнать на своих «X-wing»'ах корабль своенравной принцессы и сопроводить его обратно в Великий храм массасси. Пилоту её шаттла, Эваан Варлеин, однако, удалось перехитрить преследователей и совершить прыжок в гиерпространство, держа курс на Набу, куда две девушки направились в сопровождении R2-D2.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1 Позже Люк вновь встретился с Органой после её возращения с успешной миссии.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5 Вскоре после этого Скайуокеру было присвоено звание лейтенанта и он получил возможность отправляться на регулярные многочисленные самостоятельные миссии.Наследник джедаев «Сокровище пустыни» Получив поручение от адмирала Джиала Акбара, Скайуокер отправился на Родию, для налаживания тайного пути поставки вооружения Альянсу. Отправившись туда на корабле «Сокровище пустыни», пилотируемом Накари Келен, в сопровождении R2-D2, Скайуокер по пути помог купоханскому кораблю, на котором, этого он ещё не знал, перевозились жизненно важные данные о Драсиле Бефорин, недалеко от Лланика, после чего продолжил свой путь на Родию, где его встретил Ланит Чекку, доставивший его в Тупил. Во время делового разговора с Танич Сунтой, родианка заговорила с ним о джедаях. От неё Скайуокер получил световой меч её дяди . thumb|200px|Скайуокер защищает Драсилу Бефорин на Деноне. Убив гхеста, Скайуокер взялся за изучение светового меча Хуулика и попробовал попрактиковать телекинез, пока заживали его раны, но сигнал тревоги для «Сокровища пустыни» вынудила его бросить всё и в спешке покинуть Родию, чтобы встретиться с Акбаром и Органой на борту «Обещания». Там ему поручили миссию на Деноне, но прежде чем отправиться туда, необходимость в улучшении «Сокровища» вынудила его сначала полететь на спутник под название Фекс, для выполнения другого задания вместе с Келен. Предупреждённый Органой слепо не доверять Келен, Скайуокер, вместе с R2-D2 и Накари, отправился на Пашер, чтобы получить от её отца сведения об их месте назначения и необходимом для выживании в атмосфере Фекса снаряжении, после чего они отправились на спутник. После туспешного обнаружения «Жнеца» и получив за это вознаграждение, Скайуокер и Келен вернулись на Родию, чтобы внести необходимые изменения в «Сокровище пустыни». Закончив улучшение корабля, двое повстанцев вернулись на «Обещание», чтобы получить больше сведений о миссии на Деноне от Органы и Акбара. Она заключалась в том, чтобы добравшись до планеты так быстро, как это возможно, встретиться с их связным по имени Сакхет, и подготовить освобождение Бефорин. Следуя плану, Люк и Накари смогли уйти от агентов Имперской службы безопасности и покинуть Денон на «Сокровище» вместе с гивинеанкой-шифровальщиком на борту. Несмотря на некоторые заминки во время пути, включая долгую остановку на Купохе, они в конечном итоге, достигли Омерета. Однако там «Сокровище» перехватили охотники за головами и между повстанцами и их преследователями началась схватка. Несмотря на блистательную победу, Келен всё же была убита одним из охотников за головами, и её смерть очень сильно опечалила Люка, который начал испытывать к ней чувства. Проведя какое-то время наедине с грустными мыслями о всех тех, кого он потерял во время войны, Скайуокр в итоге завершил свою миссию - доставил Бефорин домой к её семье и встретился с майором Бреном Дерлингом. После этого, Люк отвёз тело Келен её отцу, и позже будет размышлять о том, что научился перемещать объекты при помощи Силы благодаря её поддержке. Деварон После многочисленный совместных миссий с Антиллесом, за время которых они научились безоговорочно доверять друг другу, Скайуокер принял участие в миссии Красной эскадрильи над планетой Гиджу: он помогал оборонять транспорт, перевозящий подпольных лидеров повстанцев до их эвакуации с планеты, вместе с Антиллесом и коммандером Нарра. После успешного завершения операции члены эскадрильи выполнили протокол рассеивания. Скайуокер и R2-D2 уже было взяли курс на Деварон, когда Люка посетило видение будущих событий, которые должны были произойти на этой планете. Вскоре он вновь встретился с Антиллесом и Нарра, который направил его, C-3PO и R2-D2 на задание для канцлера Мон Мотмы. После заправки корабля, троица отправилась на планету Вифорла-11 и вышла из гиперпространства в системе Тертиари Юсаита, но нападение Империи вынудило их вернуться на Деварон для починки «Y 4», и на этот раз Люк позволил Силе привести его в Храм Эдит. Совершив посадку в городе Тикару, Скайуокер оставил свой корабль для починки Кивасу и его дочери Фарнай, воспользовавшись псевдонимом "Корл Маркус", и отправился на станцию, где ему сообщили, что доступ к Храму запрещён. Отдохнув и увидив во время отдыха видение прошлого, он покинул станции и вновь встретился с Фарнай, которой на этот раз раскрыл свою настоящую личность. В конечном итоге, Люк нашёл проводника к Храму. Им оказался Сарко Планк, который провёл его и двух дроидов практически к самому Эдиту, где Скайуокер обнаружил скрытый вход в Храм и вошёл в него в одиночку, сопровождаемый лишь дроидами. Во время прибывания в Храме, Скайуокер часто слышал голос Кеноби, который говорил ему различные наставления. Там же Люк смог найти секретную комнату, где обнаружил трёх тренировочных дроидов. Вспомнив уроки, которые давал ему Кеноби на борту «Сокола», Скайуокер смог выполнить эти упражнения спустя несколько дней тренировок, но к тому времени его уже обнаружили имперцы, у которых был приказ задержать его и его звёздный истребитель, для чего они использовали Фарнай в качестве заложницы. Однако неожиданно для всех, Люку на помощь пришёл Планк, напавший на штурмовиков со своим электропосохом, при этом он отметил, что Скайуокер всего лишь падаван. Однако борьба с общим врагом не сделала их союзниками. После победы над штурмовиками, Планк, планировавший разграбить Храм, чтобы расплатиться со своими долгами, вызвал Люка на дуэль, во время которой, когда понял, что его будет непросто победить в равной схватке, использовал гранату, чтобы ослепить Скайуокера. В тот момент, когда Планк готовился нанести смертельный удар, Фарнай помешала ему и это дало Люку время чтобы придти в себя и разрубить световым мечом блок управления системы жизнеобеспечения Планка, после чего скинул его и его электропосох в яму, ведущую на нижние уровни Храма. После этого Скайуокер вернулся к Фарнай, которая обработала и перевязала его раны, а Люк поклялся что станет джедаем, восстановит Орден и однажды вернётся в Эдит. К тому моменту, как в Храм нагрянуло подкрепление Империи, Люк, Фарнай и дроиды уже покинули его территорию. Вернувшись в Тикару, Скайуокер воспользовался восстановленным Кивасом истребителем, чтобы остановить охоту пикхронов, прежде чем покинуть Деварон. Саймун-1 Возвращение на Татуин Нар-Шаддаа Врогас-Вас Эр'Кит Хот Дагоба Ловушка Вейдера Застига Спасение Соло Сдержанное обещание Испытание Эндора После Эндора Вентайн Возвращение на Деварон Тридцать лет спустя Люк Скайуокер задался целью восстановить Орден Джедаев. Хан Соло и Лея Органа отправили Бена Соло к нему в связи с предрасположеностью мальчика к Силе. В результате обучения, Беном овладела темная сторона, а Люк, разочаровавшийся в произошедшем, отправился во Внешнее Кольцо, чтобы найти первый храм джедаев. Спустя некоторое время, его нашла Рей, которая принесла ему световой меч Дарта Вейдера, чтобы начать обучение у мастера-джедая. Появления * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Lost Stars'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down 1: Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars'': Episode VIII }} Неканоничные появления *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' **''Exit from Endor'' **''Mission to Mos Eisley'' **''Flight of the Falcon'' **''Gambit on Geonosis'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * * * * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * }} Примечания и сноски }}